


all our flaws are aligned

by SnorkleShit



Series: I thought of angels (choking on their halos) [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunus! Cardin, Reveal, coco is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COCO SLAM DUNKS CARDIN LIKE THE TRASH HE IS<br/>but also- agh no bird boy feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	all our flaws are aligned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saph/gifts), [gh0ulpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulpunk/gifts).



> this chapter is dedicated to MELISSA and drawmerwby <3

"I don't know if you should do anything, Co, it's none of our business-" Velvet said apprehensively as she followed her fashionista girlfriend to Oobleck's class the next day. Coco huffed and flipped her bangs, and Fox sighed.

  
"C'mon, Coco, what if you wrong? What if he just gets pissed and makes all our lives a living hell?" Fox asked.

  
"I'm not wrong. Trust me, he's not gonna do shit, I'm gonna rip his whole pedestal right out from under him. He deserves it, after everything he's done! Can you argue with how much of a dickbag he is?" She demanded.

  
Velvet shrugged. "Yeah, but..."

  
"Then it's decided! Don't worry, I've got a plan. Just sit back and watch."

\---------

Ever since last night, CRDL had tiptoed around each other, tension in the air. It pissed Cardin off to no end. They thought they were his friends, but they were just his teammates. They'd run when the Ursa has attacked him, abandoned him. He was used to being abandoned by now, however. But at least they were still afraid of him. He liked when people were afraid of him- at least, that's what he told himself. It meant he was strong.

  
"Are you sure you don't want to skip Oobleck's class, boss? It's not like we haven't skipped his class before.." Dove said hesitantly as they got ready.

  
"We haven't got a reason to skip, Dove. Not a single reason." He snapped. He knew they where hoping to protect his feelings, but he was angered at the acknowledgement he had feelings to be protected.

  
They all nodded, and CRDL left for class.

  
Afterwards, Cardin would look back and wish desperately he'd skipped the God damned class after all.  
\-----

  
"Mr. Oobleck, is there any test to see if someone is Faunus or human? Regardless if they're parts are removed or not?" Coco asked in class. Oobleck raised an eyebrow- Coco never raised her hand.

  
Cardin could feel Russell's eyes burning into the back of his neck.

  
"In fact there is, my dear. A simple prick of the finger bleeds into a loaded strip that indicates the dominant genetics. It's almost instantaneous, it's quite remarkable. I happen to have a large amount of these strips myself, have since my academy days." He added wistfully, before zipping to the front of the room.

  
"Sir, might we see these tests in action? It's harmless and I think everyone's interested." Coco said sweetly. Most of the other students nodded- it was a cooler option than Ooblecks usual lecture.

  
"Oh, this sounds fun! I love sharp things!" Ruby whispered loudly to Wiess. Oobleck set his coffee down on the counter.

  
"What a mighty fine idea!" He exclaimed, then disappeared into his office. He returned almost instantly with a box full of white test stripes.  
They were passed around. Some people tried them, some just looked. Cardin passed the box straight on, not stopping to even consider touching one of the strips.  
Coco was suddenly sitting next to him, smiling and holding a strip.

  
"Cmon, Cardin! Try it! What, is a big strong guy like you afraid of a little pin prick?" She cooed. Everyone's eyes were drawn to him.

  
"Not a fan of seeing my own blood." He snapped back at her. Which was actually true- he's seen way too much of it already. She pouted, but her eyes glinted. She turned, as if she was going to get up and walk away. Cardin relaxed slightly.

  
Then she whirled around and ripped his hand forward, and before he could stop her, pricked his finger. The tiny spark of pain marked the beginning of the end.  
He ripped his hand away- too late, however. The blood fell down the sma needle and dissipated in the strip.

  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH-" He roared, heart pounding. She laughed and danced out of reach.

  
"Both of you, that is quite enough, do not make me report this!" Oobleck chastised. Cardin felt like his skin was on fire as he stared at the strip in Coco's hand.

  
"Report _this_ , Professor!" Coco exclaimed, and held the strip high for everyone to see. It was turning color- it settled on a dark red. Faunus positive. There was a collective gasp. Even Mr. Oobleck's eyes widened behind his glasses. Blood roared in Cardin's ears, and he jumped out of his seat, fists curled in on themselves.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He seethed at Coco, taking a threatening step forward. Some over students told apprehension, sensing the tension that was bound to snap.

" _My_ problem? I'm not the asshole who torments people for things that they can't control, and then low and behold, is a fucking hypocrite! Who the fuck does what you do? The rest of your gang are assholes but they just follow you. You've hurt so many people for being Faunus, you racist prick! I wanna know why!" She demanded.

He felt like he was going to explode. He couldn't hear himself think, his blood was pounding, the pressure of a thousand emotions building in his chest.

"I'm not Faunus." He spat, another lie laced with truth, depending on your perspective.

  
Coco laughed loudly.

"You're not, are you? You're wings got ripped off. I can't help but wonder what that's like, being meant to fly but never getting the chance. Your nothing but a hypocritical little broken bird that fell out of the best. You're not a Faunus, but you're not human. I hear your family hates you, that's why they made you become a hunter so they could ship you off to a school and wouldn't have to deal with your bullshit! You don't belong anywhere! You're just a bully with nowhere to go when your punches stop hitting things! You have no right to tower over everyone else! Your pathetic! You made the nicest, most wonderful person I know cry and humiliated her in front of everyone by yanking on her fucking ears! You make so many people hate themselves! You practically enslaved Jaune as your little lapdog for weeks, you terrorize people- and then they turn around and save your fucking life and prove they are infinitely better than you will EVER be." She ranted. Velvet stepped forward to place a hand on Coco's shoulder.Everyone was silent. Jaune's face was red. Ruby's eyes were wide as saucers, and they flicked between the two of them like a tennis match. Blake was reading a book, seemingly disinterested.

  
Everyone else was staring at him like he's sprouted wings. He supposed he had, in a sense.  
He felt like he was falling, he couldn't control the roiling conflicting emotions and thoughts and memories raging inside him. His vision tinted red.  
He realized he was falling, he was always falling, he'd started falling the minute he'd taken his first breathe and his mother had taken her last, damn her.  
The lies and the things he understood as raw truth conflicted, clashing like his inside were full of a storm of broken glass, that constantly clashed and shattered and ripped at its surroundings.

  
_You were meant to fly, little one._  
He wished his father had just killed him at birth.

  
His fist rose up, shaking with rage, as if to hit Coco. Multiple people moved to stop him- he didn't know who- but before anyone could take another step he let his fist fall and turned to walk slowly towards the door. There was a beat of surprised silence.

  
"That's right, asshole! Fly back to your nest! Oh wait- _you can't_!" Coco jeered after him in triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into Archester? I can't decide. Input would be loved <3  
> Follow my washington rvb role play blog at baeington.tumblr.com  
> Follow my main blog at cranberryish.tumblr.con  
> Follow drawmerwby.tumblr.com BC THEY ARE THE BEST if I wasn't on mobile id insert a thing. They drew into this but I'm on mobile so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Listen to the playlist here:
> 
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/letting-people-down-is-my-thing-baby
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
